Infinito
by Sinistra Negra
Summary: Poderia existir um começo, mas nunca veria o fim, girando e se renovando sempre. A ilusão do paraíso escondendo a realidade do inferno, ou seria o inferno corrompendo o paraíso? “FF-Sol 100 Temas - Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009”


**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Não me pretence. –até porque, imagina se o Dino iria ficar solteiro ou se o titulo do mangá iria ser tão grande (aquela que levou umas duas ou três boas semanas para se acostumar com ele)

**Sinopse:** Poderia existir um começo, mas nunca veria o fim, girando e se renovando sempre. A ilusão do paraíso escondendo a realidade do inferno, ou seria o inferno corrompendo o paraíso? "FF-Sol 100 Temas - Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009"

**Tema: **72 - Karma

**Infinito**

**- by Sini**

_Era uma alma perdida e vazia caminhando pelo mundo._

Novamente aquele lugar. Sempre voltava afinal.

Trovejava e ventava fortemente. Os grãos de sujeira voavam fortes, raspavam e esfolavam a pele. Os pingos de chuva eram grossos, machucavam. Mas nada impedia que continuasse a andar por ali, por aquela rua agora vazia.

Por seis vezes já fizera aquele trajeto. E pela sexta voltava ali._ Quantas mais o faria? _Cada inferno era único. Ele se lembrava de todos. De cada passo, de cada dor e de cada amarga lembrança marcada em seu corpo. Aquilo era a fonte de seu poder de qualquer forma. Era tão forte que poderia contar no dedo quem estava ao seu lado, por se importar.

No entanto ele mesmo parecia indiferente a isso, manipulava e iludia qualquer um. A ilusão se torna verdade e a verdade não passa de uma ilusão.

Rokudou Mukuro parecia ser o representante direto do inferno. Onde aprendera tudo aquilo? Ele dizia ser no inferno. Talvez realmente o fosse. Uma mente deturpada e corroída era o que tinha. Mas...

Naquele mundo alguma coisa poderia ser chamada de real? Tudo era corrompido. **Viver ali era o pior inferno.**

Provavelmente o ódio, a vingança, a dor e a ambição já haviam tomado conta quase que completamente de toda a sua existência.

O maldito mundo dos homens. Podre, fétido, corrompido. Antes de morrer _novamente_, destruiria aquilo.

Sim, tudo seria um lindo mundo novo, completamente envolvido num mar de sangue. Tudo deveria ser apagado. Destruiria, antes de tudo, a mais detestável das organizações, a máfia.

Sem escrúpulos. Sem desistir. Acabaria com tudo.

_As ações e escolhas de uma pessoa determinam como irá morrer e como irá renascer. Seu tipo de vida influencia no tipo de inferno que irá enfrentar quando transmigrar._

**Hipocrisia barata.**

_Nada era mais que uma ilusão, controlando a todos. Bestas vivendo num mundo podre, lutando para sobreviver, escondendo o que realmente eram, fingindo que tudo era um caminho de flores._

O mundo dos homens era uma junção barata, mal feita e apodrecida de tudo. E ele continuaria a viver e morrer continuamente, sempre se lembrando de tudo, eternamente. Porque era como um fantasma, faminto e ambicioso, sempre engolia a tudo e não se desligava de nada.

Era interessante notar como todos são influenciáveis. Para alguns o filho do inferno, para outros, alguém a ser seguido, a ser adorado e a quem dar a vida. Sempre existiam tolos.

Ainda assim todos estavam fadados ao mesmo fim, renascer incontáveis vezes, mas apenas ele poderia falar que viver ali nada mais era que ilusão. Afinal, Mukuro era diferente dos demais, porque...

**A cada novo ciclo, iria renascer, viver, morrer e morar no inferno...**

_Afinal, apenas Rokudou Mukuro, realmente sabia o que era o inferno e como te jogar em um._

_Fim_

**N/A: **Após um pequeno contra-tempo chamado trabalho e canseira, sem contar o Samsara que eu tive que dar umas pesquisadas... Digo que o que mais gostei foi o final – as ultimas linhas mesmo- e o 5º parágrafo de baixo pra cima (Nada era mais...), porque tentei resumir ali os 6 ciclos envolvendo os poderes do Mukuro.

Até mais...e César, obrigado por segurar as pontas na betagem toda vez que eu apareço do nada e Ludi por me agüentar no msn falando os meus besteirols porque a sini necessita falar enquanto escreve – e acaba bloqueada-.

Beijos

Sini


End file.
